Various mobile devices, including but not limited to smart phones, netbooks, other notebook computers, personal media players, and the like, may be configured to allow a user to install and run various applications such as games, utilities, etc. Such applications may be provided by an Internet-connected service provider, such as a mobile service provider, mobile device manufacturer, mobile device software manufacturer, and/or third party, via an application server that acts as an “application store” from which users can download applications, sometimes for a fee.
In some situations, it may be wished to revoke an application that is currently available to users and has previously been downloaded by one or more users. For example, if it is determined that an application poses a security risk, it may be desired to remove the application from users' mobile devices. In use environments where users obtain applications from a single source, such as an application server managed by a mobile device manufacturer, via a single channel, such as a desktop client running on a computer to which the mobile device is connected, revocation of an application may be fairly straightforward. However, in other situations, it may be desired to revoke an application from a sub-group of a larger group of users that have previously obtained the application, and who may have obtained the application through multiple different channels. Such revocation may pose challenges. Further, in some cases, business transactions, such as payments performed when a user acquired a revoked program, may pose additional challenges to revocation.